


The Warmth of Love

by alphatoothless



Series: The Hardships of Love [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Warm and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: In which Dipper Gleeful takes a risk and Will Cipher gains some courage.





	The Warmth of Love

Will turned to smile softly at the boy beside him. Dipper didn't say anything, nor did he return the smile, but Will could see the faint softness in his eyes. 

"Are you ready to go?"

Will nodded, adjusting his scarf for a final time before following the boy out of the large manor. He hugged his heavy peacoat jacket tighter around him as the chilly wind made him shiver. He could see snow begin to blanket the ground where plush grass once stood. Dipper walked ahead of him, paying no attention to the winter wonderland around them. 

Will watched small specs of snow gently glide down from the sky, reflecting against the bright lights from the manor. He lost himself for a moment, taking in the soft landscape around him. Winter always was his favorite time of the year. The clearing of a throat grounded him and he turned to see Dipper give him an expectant look. 

"S-Sorry." He quickly apologized, carefully rushing forward to join the boy at the front of the manor. 

Snow sloshed under their shoes as they walked down the familiar dirt path. Will watched his feet sink slightly in frozen mud and slushy snow. It was a strange sound and an even stranger sight, but he didn't really mind it. He sometimes found comfort in the chaos of this strange world. 

They walked for a few minutes before the sight of a light blue tent caught his eye. The familiar star symbol sat on top of the large tent, shaded in various colors as a single eye stared down at them. Will often wondered if the twins had based the symbol off of his demonic form. He watched Dipper pull his cape further over his shoulders, revealing the same star shape that stood above the tent in the center of his cape. It rippled in the icy wind as they walked toward the dark tent. He could see a sign in the distance that was covered in snow and noticed that even it's wooden pegs were buried in the seemingly soft white blanket. 

"Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy"

They walked through the narrow opening, greeted by a slightly warmer theater. It was almost pitch black, save for the glowing blue flame that Dipper conjured in his gloved hand. Will tilted his head slightly, always curious as to how the boy had learned such magic before they'd met. His magic had taken on a shade of blue a little different than his own after he'd started training the boy, which never ceased to fascinate the dream demon. He'd always been curious if that, too, was a reflection of his own presence in the boy's life. 

He watched Dipper ascend the wooden stairs, wet shoes clicking against the polished wood. The boy didn't seem to mind the trail of wet puddles he left in his wake. Will circled his finger in the air and the water dissipated into the wood. He followed the human onstage, watching Dipper stare absently into the empty crowd of chairs before shifting his cape over his shoulders. Some of the soft blue light shined through an opening by the front of the tent onto the stage, beaming onto Dipper and some of the stage. He looked like a powerful monarch to Will, with cold blue eyes and a stiff jaw that dared anyone to defy him. The only thing he was missing was a crown fit for the fierceness that the human's soul reflected. 

Those stunning eyes met his for a moment and he felt his heart skip a beat. A tint of pink spread over the human's cheeks before Dipper looked away to begin walking to the side of the stage. Will let a small smile spread over his lips as he followed the human out of center stage.

"We need to find the Christmas lights." It sounds more like a command than a statement, but Will doesn't mind. He nods in response. 

They separate to look around the storage room and backstage for the desired cardboard box. Will adjusts his eyepatch when he feels it slide down slightly from bending over. He hums softly as he reads through messy, sharpied words on the old boxes. He hears Dipper's shoes scrape and click against the wooden stage as the boy walks around to look through various boxes in the dim light. His hand glowed with harmless flames as he straightened himself to walk to another set of boxes he remembered once seeing by the dressing rooms. He descends the stairs before walking down the dark hallway, eyes scanning the hallway for the familiar sight. 

He hears shoes click behind him and turns to see Dipper eyeing him curiously. 

"I think I r-remember some boxes being over here earlier."

Dipper nods before following him. Their shoes click against the ground as Will raises his hand to look further down the hallway. As expected, a stack of worn boxes rest at the end by Dipper's dressing room. When they reach the small stack, he smiles when "Christmas Lights" is scribbled on the side of one of them. He turns to see Dipper staring at him. 

"F-Found them."

The human doesn't say anything, nor does he look at the boxes. He just continued to stare at Will blankly, leaving the demon guessing as to what he could be thinking. He watches the flame sizzle out in the boy's hand before Dipper closes the gap between them. He's pressed against a stiff wall as Dipper presses against him, almost knocking the wind out of him. Hands grip his jacket and he's pulled into a crushing kiss. 

It's awkward as Dipper's mouth presses into his own harshly. He tries not to smile as he gently presses back, eyes closing to focus on the sensation of the other's lips on his own as the blue flame in his hand fizzles out. The hands no longer pull him forward as tightly as before, so he takes the opportunity to gently grip the other's wrists. He can feel both their hearts pounding wildly between them, can feel the human's pulse racing where the tips of his fingers rest on the boy's wrist. Dipper pulls away slightly, breathing roughly for a few quiet moments. Will doesn't say anything, can't say anything, because his tongue is thick and heavy in his mouth. He knows his face is probably completely red by now and all he can do is breathe and focus on the warmth of the human's skin against his own. 

For a moment, Will thinks Dipper will pull away. Their breaths are the only sounds in the empty hallway besides the sounds of the wind outside and he finally registers how dark it is when he finally opens his eyes again.

It catches him off guard when lips press against his again. This time, though, it's softer and less rushed. He feels the hands on his jacket move to gently cup his jaw. They're soft on his face and he knows the human can feel the warmth radiate off his cheeks from his blushing. He's still holding those wrists, but he slowly rubs circles into the soft skin with his thumbs. He can barely see the outline of the boy's face, but his eyes fall closed again as his heart flutters in his chest. 

He feels something hot and wet brush against his lips and it makes his breath hitch. His heart swells when he slowly opens his mouth, timidly pressing his own tongue against Dipper's. It makes his tongue tingle where the human touches him and he's slowly registering that he needs to breathe. Dipper pulls back first, allowing them both to pant in the shared space. Will feels thumbs gently caress his cheeks and he smiles in response. 

He wants Dipper to kiss him again, but this time the human actually pulls away. He gives himself a moment to allow his heart to settle as he watches Dipper reignite the blue flames in his hand while walking toward the small pile of boxes. Will watched the human open the flaps of cardboard before peering inside. 

"This is it."

Will nods and walks forward, taking it into his arms. He rests it against his chest and Dipper nods at him before leading them back onstage. He hears more of the soft breezes of snow blow over the tent. When they approach the entrance of the tent, they're greeted with a thicker blanket of snow over the footsteps they'd made walking in. The dark trees look nestled together and the sky is a dark blue above them, indicating the slow descent into nighttime. Will shifts the box in his arms before turning to look at Dipper curiously when the human doesn't immediately walk forward. 

He's greeted with a sight that he stores into his permanent memory. The sight of soft blue eyes looking to the sky, watching snowflakes gently fall to the ground. Of gelled back curly hair revealing a peculiar birthmark and a relaxed jaw. Of the beginnings of a smile and the faint remnants of a blush over warm cheeks. He can feel his heart stutter for a moment before he risks it. He shifts the cardboard box into one arm as Dipper slides gloves on from his pocket and reaches for the human's hand with his free one. He intertwines their fingers after slipping his hand into the human's, watching Dipper turn to look at him and then down at their hands. 

He half expects Dipper to break the contact, but the boy squeezes his hand and turns back to look at the cold landscape ahead of them. 

It's freezing and bitterly cold, but Will feels warmer than he's ever felt in his entire life.


End file.
